The present disclosure relates to a fastener and more particularly to an alignment tie rod device that may be used in a gas turbine engine.
A wide variety of fasteners are used throughout industry including the gas turbine engine industry as one, non-limiting, example. Many fasteners are shaped and operate in unique ways to meet a particular application and restrictions dictated by the surrounding environment, such as confined space or limited access. In addition, some fasteners may function to engage multiple components, align multiple components or a combination of both. Many such fasteners apply threaded nuts to one or both ends that when tightened exert a torque upon a shaft of the fastening device. Moreover, it may be desired that when torqueing a nut to one end of the shaft, the rotational torque force should not influence or effect the opposite end. There remains a need to provide fastening devices that can be torqued at one end without influencing the other and providing such a device with an anti-rotation feature that is robust and will not deform, mis-align or harm the components being attached.